Blood, Love, And Concrete
by Zinthr
Summary: Naruto wins tickets to a horror carnival online. A demented carnival that tries to kill you every step you take...Can Gaara and Naruto survive the night? AU real-ish world , Gore warning, Shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read. One-shot.


**Blood, Love, And Concrete**

**The Horrors Of Blood Moon Circus**

**Alright, the first story I'm uploading. NOT the first I've written, though. This is a Gaara horror circus one-shot. Review and tell me if you enjoy~**

_Italic_** = Thoughts**

**"" = Speaking  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was just putting a pin on my pants when I heard Naruto calling me from outside. This is a very important pin, a black circle with a red skull and cross bones on it. You'll see why its important later. "Come on Gaara!" I sighed.<em> How can Naruto be that cheerful all the time?<em> I wondered in my head, standing up. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I called, stretching. Naruto had won a contest and gotten us two tickets to a new carnival, and a day all alone to ride whatever rides we want and play whatever games, get whatever food. All discounted to very low prices. It's nice to take a break from high school. We're both sixteen. He always takes me with him everywhere, since 'that incident'...It was when I was fourteen. I had carved something into my forehead because I was getting depressed over all the kids in school making fun of my hair and my lack of eyebrows. It never quite healed right and is still there. It bleeds sometimes. I was snapped out of my fantasies by a smack in the back of the head. "Get going on your date, Gaara! Its rude to make your boyfriend wait." Tamari said, giving me a soda and giggling. She never got over the fact I was gay...I shook my head. I had problems with getting lost in thought. Walking out of the house, I saw Naruto sitting in his car, the passenger seat door open. I smiled and got in, closing the door with a slam and buckling my seat belt. "So...How far is it?" I asked as we started to drive. "Not far."

"Blood Moon Circus." I read off the sign on the gate. The fence had razor-sharp arrow heads and barbed wire. I slowly turned around, eye twitching. "Why." I said slowly. "W-why what...?" Naruto stuttered, taking a step back. "Why did you not tell me this was a horror carnival." I asked, not really phrasing it like a question. "Because I thought I'd surprise you...Y-You do like horror, d-don't you...?" He said, cringing slightly. I sighed and shook my head. "Naruto, ask about these things. Yes, I do like horror." Naruto sighed. "Great! Let's go in." He pushed open the gates, and a man in a cloak came up. We couldn't see any part of his body. "Tickets." He said in a misty voice. I smiled and handed them to him. He walked away silently, giving the impression he was floating. Me and Naruto glanced at each other. I shrugged, starting to walk along the path. It took a while, but then we reached a fancy carnival-like place. It was all rather dark looking, in deep red, black, dark brown, and some midnight blue. It was very fancy looking, and rather old fashioned.

There was a cotton candy shop, with lace-edged black curtains covering the two windows, black walls with strange red markings, and a skull sitting outside. I stared at it. "That's not a real skull..." I told myself, forcing my eyes away to another building. It was darts. The darts were all black, with silver needles on the ends, with…Red stains...I shook my head, trying not to think about that. My eyes widened when I looked at the wall behind them. There were balloon's to throw at. But they were water balloons. There were giant red splatters where a few had been popped. Naruto kissed my cheek, snapping me out of my terrified gaze. "It's just died water. Don't worry." He said seriously. He knew I didn't like blood. I nodded. "Yeah..." Just then, the person who took money and gave prizes came from behind the shop. He was a tall man with very white skin, and black hair. His eyes were...Yellow? He had slit pupils. "Hello kids." He said, looking at us. "You must be the contest winners. Care to give it a shot? Just one dollar for four darts." He said, looking up at the prizes. They looked fairly normal. Naruto smiled, but looked to me first. "...Sure..." I said, walking up. I gave him a dollar, and gave Naruto two darts. I tossed one, popping a balloon, winced at the metallic smell that came with the popping of the balloon. It smelled like blood...Looked like blood… _NO. It's not blood. It's not blood, it's not blood..._ I repeated in my head as I threw the other dart, hitting another balloon. I smiled slightly at my perfect aim. Naruto got one balloon. He pointed to a large raccoon-dog with a sandy colored body, blue striped tail, and odd, demonic looking eyes. "I want that for Gaara here." He said. The pale man glared at him slightly, but got it down. He handed it to me. "Thanks." I said, hugging it. Then I saw Naruto's eyes widen as he stared behind me.

"FERRIS WHEEL!" He yelled, grin widening. The tall pale man smirked. "I can turn that on for you. The man who runs it had an accident recently..." He said as we walked over. "He had a mental breakdown and got killed by a snake." He snickered. I glanced at him. "...Why are you laughing...?" I asked him, slightly disturbed. The man shook his head. I noticed he had a name plate that read 'OROCHIMARU'. "No reason. Get on, gondola thirteen." He said, pointing to the seat. We got on, sitting next to each other. I held the stuffy in my arms tightly as it started to move. Up, up up...We went around a few times, then stopped on the top. I heard a slight hissing, then a growling..."What's that...?" I asked Naruto, looking around. He was staring at me. No...My stomach...? "I...AM...SHUKAKU..." Then I knew. I slowly looked down. The eyes of the doll started to glow. I screamed and threw it. **Too late.**

In a burst of light it grew, its large hands gripping the edge of the Ferris wheel to hold itself up. It looked like it was made of bloody sand, which was dripping down the metal of the ride and onto the ground in a scarlet sludge. Its eyes glowed yellow as it looked around, not quite sure where we were yet. I pointed at the roof of the Gondola in front of us. Naruto nodded. In one motion, we jumped forward, landing on its roof. The Shukaku heard us, looking down. Slightly to late, it snapped at the twelfth gondola, but we already jumped to the eleventh. It wasn't very smart, or very fast. We made it to the ground, somehow, and broke out at a run. We ran into a giant tent, kept running, and dove backstage. We sat still and listened, but heard nothing. We got up, peeked outside, and just saw a raccoon-dog stuffy lying in a pile of red, half blood, half sand sludge at the base of the Ferris wheel. But one problem...It was blocking the way to the exit. If we tried to go past it, it would come back to life and eat us. We had to go all the way around the buildings to get to the exit.

"This Is bad...I blame you...This is bad...I TOTALLY blame you...This is very bad..." I was pacing, repeating this over and over, my blame sentence on Naruto getting worse each time. I kept trying to use my cell phone to call for help, but it wasn't working. "Come on, I didn't know this place was demented!" Naruto said, standing up. We'd been waiting there for about an hour, trying to figure out what to do. I pulled him into a hug. "I know...I'm just scared..." I said, letting out a shaky breath. "Well, Let's get going. Around the buildings. Let's try to avoid any people or attractions." Naruto said. I nodded. We ran across the open space quickly, and hid behind a building. We walked for a little while, progress slow. Then a boy about our age walked from behind a building. We stood staring, expecting to be attacked. "Help...Me..." He said, looking up. He black eyes looked a bit empty, but...Also scared. A large amount of blood ran from his mouth, some from his forehead, even a little from his left eye. He had tall, spiky black hair, slightly bluish tinged. He wore a very ripped blue shirt, that was bloodstained, and white pants, with large red stains on them due to how much he was bleeding. "Please...Please help me!" He called, taking a step forward. I took a step back.

"Who are you..?" I asked, eying him. "I am…Sasuke Uchiha..." He said, more blood running from his mouth as he spoke. "Come on, Gaara, There can't be harm in helping him." Naruto said, looking at the bleeding boy. "I don't think I trust anything here..." Then Sasuke smiled. A mad, wide grin, with his now fang-like teeth glinting in the light of the setting sun. His eyes flickered from black to red, the pupils slitting to fine lines. "Smart boy, you shouldn't!" He yelled, spitting blood out in front of him. The grass it hit burned like the blood was acid and decayed. More blood splattered behind him as wings burst forth from his back, slightly curled up and stained crimson. As he spread the wings, I noticed they looked a bit like giant hands. Very creepy. He jumped, with one flap of his wings, and landed on the roof of a game stand. In the perfect position to shoot us with acid blood.

Suddenly he shot straight at our heads. I grabbed Naruto's sleeve and pulled him to the ground, just as the blood splattered on the ground behind us. "Run...Now!" I yelled, starting to run as soon as I was standing. Faster, faster, faster...We ducked behind a building, and sat there listening. We heard crying again. Looking out, I just saw a black-haired boy, sitting on the ground and crying, blood everywhere, and a few spots of grass that were burned. "That...Was...Freaky..." Naruto said next to me. I nodded. "L-let's keep going..." I said, starting to walk. Then I noticed a large tent blocking our way. "Gaara, I think we have to go through it..." Naruto said, looking over at me. "Okay...Lets just be careful." I said, walking in. Inside, at first glance, it looked empty. Until you noticed the people. Lying against the edges of the tent, lifeless people. And in the center, there was a throne. In it sat a red-haired boy, who looked a bit like me. The exit was on the other side. I took a hesitant step forward, and realized - He was a puppet. They all were. "We're in the puppet house." I said slowly, quietly, taking another slow step. Then his eyes opened. Naruto and me yelped, surprised. He smiled, "Hello kids~" He said, in a voice like poison honey. He stood up, his shirtless wooden top shining in the moonlight that came in. "Why not stay for a while, watch the show?" He said, and suddenly, ten of the puppets sat up and opened their eyes. Their eyes glowed red. Bright, bright red. Naruto whimpered beside me. They stood up, starting to walk towards us. "We are dead…We are so dead…" Naruto said, clinging to my arm.

"No, don't worry, we'll be alright…" I said, looking around. "No you won't. Say hello to my family, boys…Its quite large." Said the puppeteer, as the rest of the puppets stood up. I whimpered to this time. I started to run, holding onto Naruto's wrist, but one of the puppets grabbed my ankle. I tripped, bringing Naruto down with me. I looked up, and saw something utterly terrifying. One of the puppets was on the rafters, pouring melted concrete down to us. "Bye-Bye, Boys~ I'll make your bodies into puppets once i dig you up!" The living puppet called, laughing. I felt the hot stuff now. _No, I can't die here...At least let Naruto escape! Please..._ I also felt a differant warm liquid. Blood. My 'mark' was bleeding again, at a time like this...Now I was going to die...Then I heard a loud, deep growl. I looked up. There was the Shukaku, having stuck its head and arms through the top of the tent. It roared slightly, and grabbed us. It shook us, making me feel a bit sick, and got all the concrete off. Then it jumped off, staring at us in its hand. Naruto was still holding me and whimpering. I pushed his hand off and stoof up. "Nice Shukaku..." I said, holding a hand toward tits face. I started petting it. "Could you take us to the exit? I promise I'll keep you and treat you nicely. You never have to do anything you don't want to again." I said. It felt strange talking to this thing. It made an almost purring sound and set us down, then turned into a stuffy again, sitting in a pile of sludge. I picked it up, wiped the slidge off on my pants, and started carriying it toward the exit. I broke into a run, Naruto next to me. "...Almost there!" I called, seeing the path that led to the exit. "I'M ALIVE!" Screamed Naruto, running faster. Then we were only around ten feet from the exit. And it happened. All to fast. Blood. Everywhere. A scream. _No...NO!_

There was the gatekeeper, the hooded man with the large scythe. He didn't have that when we came in...Naruto lay on the ground, a severe cut on the backs of both his legs. "NARUTO!" I screamed, looking up at the hooded man, He was raising his scythe. He was going to kill him. "No...No no no!" I yelled, slamming into knocked him off balance slightly. I grabbed Naruto's arms and started dragging him. "Save yourself, it wants me..." He managed to say, but I shook my head. "No, I refuse to leave you...I love you Naruto. Come on, We're going to make it out alive..." I said, pulling him harder. But the cloaked THING was coming toward us, scythe ready. I Let Naruto lay on the ground, setting the Shukaku plush on his chest. I knew what I had to do, though I didn't want to. I undid the pin in my pants, grabbed it so the needle was sticking out, and dived forward, narrowly missing the scythe. This thing was terrifying. Up close, it smelled so deeply of death it made me want to puke. Then I saw its face as I reached upwards. Skinless, bleeding flesh, showing the bones in places, half of it rotting away, and the other half looking fresh. The eye holes glowed red, demonically...I stabbed the pin straight into one. The thing let out a piercing wail, backing away and dropping its scythe. I grabbed the scythe, turned, and grabbed Naruto's wrists. "Hold onto the Shukaku!" I told him, dragging him backwards toward the gate. Then, finally...It was over. We toppled backward through the gate. Naruto was bleeding badly. I grabbed my cell phone, called for an ambulance, and told them he had been cut by something on the Ferris wheel. I turned to him. "Don't mention anything. Clear?" I said. He nodded, looking pale.

We had seen the horrors Blood Moon Circus, like many before us have. Many have tried to make it out alive - Many have failed. All the puppets in Sasori's puppet show are the ones who failed. But we made it out alive. I am Gaara, and I'm here to say that never go into a horror carnival you win tickets to online. Nowadays, Three years later, I'm married to Naruto. That Stuffy is still at our house, and it comes to life every once in a while, but only two feet tall. Its a pain to clean up all the goo it leaves behind. We never told anyone of our adventure - Who would believe us? But I, and maybe Naruto, but I don't know, Still have nightmares about the Horrors Of Blood Moon Circus.


End file.
